


И монстру нужно имя

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [13]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Эта история о девочке, которая перестала верить в  монстра из-под кровати





	И монстру нужно имя

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №209 ориджинал

— 1 -  
Встреча  
В небольшом городе, в пятиэтажном доме, жила вместе с родителями девочка Настя. Настя в свои девять лет боялась монстра из-под кровати, а в когда ей исполнилось десять, она решила, что уже взрослая, поэтому никакие монстры ей не страшны, и вообще, их не бывает. Записав эту мысль во что-то наподобие личного дневника, Настя легла спать.  
Ночью девочка проснулась от какого-то шуршания. Открыв глаза, Настя увидела странное существо, сидящее на стуле возле кровати. Существо сидело и медленно, с грустью, перелистывало страницы Настиного блокнота (Личного дневника). Оно было чуть меньше самой Насти, серое, пушистое, с маленькими рожками, с маленькими висячими ушками и с длинным хвостом с кисточкой на конце. Существо, услышав шорох одеяла, обернулось.  
— А-а-а... Ты проснулась... — грустно протянуло существо. — Это наша последняя встреча... — существо хлюпнуло носом. — С тобой было так хорошо и весело, — оно вяло улыбнулось. Девочка ошарашенно смотрела на существо.  
-Т-ты кто? — спросила Настя с опаской.  
— Я монстр из-под кровати. Но уже не очень важно, ведь ты в меня не веришь... Мне придется уйти...  
Насте стало грустно, она не знала почему, будто она знает это существо уже много лет. А еще стыдно из-за того, что кого-то обидела тем, что считала себя слишком взрослой.  
— Ты правда настоящий? — робко спросила девочка.  
После такого простейшего и, казалось бы, очевидного вопроса от ребенка в глазах монстра проблеснул огонек надежды.  
— Вроде бы. Если хочешь, можешь меня потрогать, — монстр лучезарно улыбнулся. Девочка медленно положила руку на голову монстру, как раз между рогов.  
Существо прикрыло глаза и начало издавать звук, похожий на урчание кота. Настя улыбнулась, она не подозревала, что есть столь милые существа.  
— А как тебя зовут? — прервала тишину девочка.  
— Не знаю. У меня нет имени, — монстр немного погрустнел.  
— Я придумала тебе имя, но скажу его завтра, тогда ты не уйдешь сегодня, — хитро улыбнулась девочка.  
— Нет. Мне придется уйти, — не дожидаясь вопросов, монстр протянул Насте маленькую потрепанную книжку. На ней было написано: «Правила подкроватного монстра».  
Открыв книгу, девочка начала читать правила вслух: «Правило подкроватного монстра № 1: Уходить, если ребенок больше не верит в вас». На этом месте Настя закрыла книгу и посмотрела на монстра виновато-грустными глазами и быстро заморгала.  
— Не уходи... — Прошептала девочка и стала нервно мусолить длинную косичку. — Я буду в тебя верить...  
В Настиной голове стали всплывать обрывки снов, которых она никогда прежде не могла вспомнить, и везде, во всех них, было это странное и одновременно милое существо, оказывается, всегда спасавшее ее от кошмаров. Она больше не могла сдерживать слез и просьб не уходить. Девочка просто не могла его отпустить. А монстр просто сидел и грустно смотрел на две длинные светлые косы, на зелено-голубые заплаканные глаза, которые девочка отчаянно пыталась вытереть от слез, на розовую помятую пижаму, на которой уже виднелись мокрые капли. Монстр не выдержал, запнул книжку под кровать и, потупив взгляд, пробормотал: «Я остаюсь...»  
На лице девочки отразилось удивление, но уже через пару секунд ее губы расплылись в улыбке, а глаза начали сверкать от счастья. Монстр тоже улыбнулся и, вручив Насте ее дневник, хотел было уйти обратно, под кровать, но девочка строго посмотрела на него и удивлённо сказала:  
— И куда это ты пошел?  
— Как куда? Обратно, — неуверенно ответил монстр. — Ты вообще не должна была меня видеть.  
— Ты останешься со мной, — она оставалась такой же строгой, но в голосе слышались нотки просьбы.  
Монстр обреченно кивнул и переполз на кровать к девочке, которая, обняв его, упала на подушку. Она сразу уснула, напоследок пробормотав что-то о том, какой он теплый и мягкий. Этой ночью ей приснился чудесный сон...  
— 2 -  
Чудесный сон  
Настя сидела у окна высокой башни, под которой лежал огромный зеленый ящер, и смотрела вдаль. На голове у девочки была сверкающая на солнце тиара, а светлые волосы заплетены в необычную прическу, которая внизу головы была похожа на корзинку; на «принцессе» было бело-розовое платье с кружевами и блестками, на ногах у нее были красивые белые туфли на невысоком каблучке. Она сидела и ждала своего принца.  
Вдруг Настя услышала приближающийся цокот копыт, и, подскочив на месте, стала вглядываться еще далекий силуэт. Едва различив белую лошадь, девочка высунулась из окна и закричала:  
— Эй! Принц! Чего так долго?!  
Ей никто не ответил. Когда принц подъехал к самой башне, Настя увидела Монстра, того самого, из-под кровати, но сейчас он был одет, как настоящий сказочный принц. Этот самый принц, кивнув головой девочке, вынул из ножен меч и размахнулся, чтобы ударить дракона.  
— Не-е-е-т! — закричала принцесса, но было уже слишком поздно. Только проснувшийся дракон снова лежал на земле, но было понятно, что он уже не проснется.  
— Зачем ты его убил?! — орала из башни принцесса, кидая камни в принца.  
— Но... Я же должен тебя спасти... — смутился Монстр и прислонил к башне лестницу.  
— Но убивать-то зачем?! — продолжала кричать Настя, спускаясь вниз.  
— А... как иначе? Так во всех сказках... — принц растерялся и не мог понять, что же сделал не так.  
Девочка спрыгнула вниз, пропустив три нижние ступеньки, и, отряхнув платье, спросила:  
— Ты можешь оживить его? Это ведь сон...  
— Ну... да.. тут есть живая вода. Это ведь твой сон.  
Девочка залезла на белого, как оказалось, пони и укоризненно посмотрела на своего спасителя.  
— Ты чего там стоишь? За живой водой! — Настя подняла руку вверх, пытаясь поднять боевой дух своего ничего не понимающего товарища.  
Они отправились в путь. Сначала ехали через поле. «Красиво, конечно, но скука смертная.... Ничего не происходит...» — подумала принцесса, вяло оглядываясь по сторонам. Но вскоре начался лес. Лес оказался мрачным. «Наверное, заколдованный...» — с восторгом сделала вывод девочка. Чем дальше они углублялись в лес, тем темнее становилось. Как вдруг с краю от тропинки, совсем недалеко, зажегся огонек, потом еще и еще один. Так их появилось около десяти. Увидев, как Настя засматривается на огоньки, Монстр предупредил ее, что это костры, разожженные эльфами: «Не будешь шуметь — не заметят». Вдоль тропинки и подальше от нее оказалось много таких костров, они были до самого конца дороги. Проехав немного без тропинки и огоньков, они выехали на полянку, посредине поляны был родник со сверкающей водой. Она как будто сама светилась, ведь поляну не освещало солнце.  
— И правда, волшебный лес, — девочка завороженно рассматривала поляну, а особенно ключ с серебристой водой. — Почему вода светится?  
— Она же живая, там светлячки.  
Настя все так же рассматривала воду, пока принц набирал ее в бутылочку. Девочка заметила странную тень с одной стороны родника, хотя, при такой темноте, ее быть не должно было.  
— Ой, а это что? — принцесса протянула руку, чтобы потрогать, но Монстр вовремя не дал прикоснуться к тени.  
Девочка отошла в сторону — подальше от «тени». Вскоре они тронулись в путь.  
Обратно они ехали в тишине. По времени должно было уже смеркаться, но солнце по-прежнему стояло в зените и пекло, наверное, как в пустыне, но пить никому не хотелось. По этому поводу девочка долго удивлялась, но потом вспомнила, что это сон.  
Когда они, наконец, доскакали до башни, дракон все так же лежал на земле. Да вообще, с момента, как Настя и Монстр уехали, прошло немало времени, но не изменилось абсолютно ничего.  
— И... как оно работает? — поинтересовалась девочка, пока принц открывал стеклянную бутылочку, которая решительно не хотела этого делать.  
— Проще некуда, — Монстр открыл злосчастную емкость и вылил содержимое в пасть дракону.  
Рана на теле ящера затянулась в мгновение ока. Он встал, лениво открывая глаза и потягиваясь. Дракон обиженно посмотрел на друзей и, что-то бормоча себе под нос, побрел к себе, в пристройку к башне.  
— Ты его обидел, мой принц, — язвительно улыбнулась Настя.  
— Что насчет моего имени? — будто невзначай произнес Монстр.  
— Елисей,- недолго думая ответила девочка. — Будешь у нас Еська.  
— Спасибо, — только и успел сказать монстр Еська перед тем, как Настя проснулась.  
После этого девочка при всём желании не сможет забыть монстра, которому дала имя. Даже когда станет совсем взрослой, она будет с улыбкой вспоминать о маленьком и пушистом Еське.


End file.
